Ben 10 Reboot: Season 3 AU
by DoctorEd17
Summary: What if someone from "our" world was sent to the Ben 10 Reboot universe to teach Ben about the Omnitrix? Read this and find out!
1. An Alien Ally

**I do not own Ben 10 (Classic or Reboot) Takes place after King of the Castle.**

**Season 3 so far in this Fanfiction universe:**

_**Omni-Copped**_

_**This one goes to 11**_

_**Moor Fogg**_

_**Rath of Con**_

_**King of the Castle**_

...

Ben 10 Reboot: Season 3 AU

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 1: An Alien Ally

...

_"Real" World_

...

We go to an apartment where we see a man in his 20s just finished watching the Ben 10 Reboot Episode, _King of the Castle._

"Sighs. They're improving. Not by much but they're improving." The man said

We then hear the doorbell ring. The man got up and walked to the door. When he opened it we see no one was there. He looked down and saw a small package. He picked it up and walked back inside.

He walked over to the kitchen table and opened the package. We see a folded piece of paper that says, "Read me…"

The man picked it up and it said,

_If you want the adventure of a lifetime and help the Reboot Ben Tennyson… Inject the serum. If not leave it alone for 24 hours._

The man now known as Frank looked in the box again and indeed saw a syringe full of a green serum.

Frank pondered for a bit…

"_This has all the makings of a joke but, I never told anyone I even watch the Ben 10 Reboot. On the other hand my parents did disown me for well… Actually I don't know why."_

As Frank pondered he looked at the syringe and said, "This doesn't look like any drug I've ever seen Legal or not."

We then hear the phone rang and Frank answered it.

"Hello… Yes… Say what?… But… I'll be there." Frank sighed before he hung up

Frank walked back to the serum and picked it up.

"I hope this isn't a placebo." Frank said before he removed the cap exposing the needle

Then he injected the needle and the serum went into his system. After a few seconds we see him fall to the floor unconscious. We then see some sort of metamorphosis happen.

We see his skin turn gray as he started to shrink…

After two minutes it was over… We see Frank is now a Galvin. Four inches tall, sharp teeth and everything.

We then see another man appear in the room and picked up the now Galvin Frank.

…

_The Ben 10 Reboot Universe:_

…

We go to the Omni-Copter where we see it just lifted off and is now flying from the Castle.

We see Ben Tennyson in the cargo area of the helicopter where we see him looking at the Omnitrix. After that fight with Kevin 11 he's been wondering what happened to Overflow, Grey Matter and Wildvine. He has been unable to access them since the Fulmini innervation and the Omnitrix Rebooted… Again.

While Ben wouldn't admit it. He is afraid to use Shock-Rock again and kind of wished he was gone.

Then there was that room they passed by on their way out of the Omnitrix. It had _thousands_ of DNA pods stored in there.

And there was Glitch… Ben was told he didn't upgrade the watch but broken it more and destroyed Upgrade's DNA Pod and there's the fact that he is fused to the Rustbuggy.

And there was Gax…

He was able have 11 transformations when he unlocked him but it caused a malfunction in the system and didn't go away until Vilgax fixed it.

Which made Ben wish he knew more about the Omnitrix.

Then all of a sudden we see small flash of white light emit right in front of him. After a few seconds we see it fade away. Ben looked and saw…

"A Grey Matter?" Ben asked confused

We see it is Frank still unconscious on the floor in front of him. He is now wearing a blue suit with a black belt, neckline, sleeves and a white 10 on the back.

A second later we see him slowly open his blue eyes and got up yawning…

"Boy… That was a weird dream." Frank said _(He has Omniverse's Grey Matter's voice)_

"Uh… Are you OK?" Ben asked

"Yes I am Ben." Frank said before he widen his and looked at Ben

"Brown hair, Green eyes, 10 years old, A familiar device on his left wrist… There's only one explanation! I'm still dreaming!" Frank said

"Whoa! Chill Grey Matter dude! I'm pretty sure you're not dreaming." Ben said

"I am not a…" Frank pointed before he looked at his hands, "What the?"

He looked at his refection on the floor and whispered, "I'm a Galvin… Then that means…"

He looked at Ben and squealed before hugging Ben's leg. "It's a huge honor to meet you!"

"Thanks… I guess." Ben said awkwardly

"Oh! Where are my manners? (Lets go) I am Frank West." Frank said before he held out his arm for a hand shake

"Nice to meet you, Frank." Ben said

"Oh. Right! You don't have good experiences with aliens do you?" Frank asked

"Hey…!" Ben said

"I meant the ones that are not an Omnitrix Transformation. For example The Bounty Hunters, Vilgax and the High Override." Frank said

"Oh… Wait. How do you know all that?" Ben asked

"I'll tell you, but there's a 90% chance you won't believe me." Frank said

He then told Ben about his world and how Ben's reality is a TV show in his. He ended it with how he injected himself with a serum and woke up as a Galvin.

"What's a Galvin?" Ben asked

"The name of Grey Matters Species." Frank said, "Anyway I have to figure out why I am here."

He then noticed a paper in Ben's hand.

"Ben? Look at you right hand." Frank said

Ben did so and said, "It's a note…"

"What does it say?" Frank asked

Ben just handed it to Frank who read, _"Have Frank activate the Transport Access Portal."_

"Do you even know how?" Ben asked

"Somehow… Yes." Frank answered, "May I?"

Ben knelled down and held out the Omnitrix for Frank who immediately got started.

After a minute of turning the dial, Frank tapped the Omnitrix and it sucked Ben and Frank inside leaving the device floating in mid air with green field around it.

…

Inside the Omnitrix, we see Frank is already up and about while Ben is recovering the transport.

"You OK?" Frank asked

We see Ben get up and looked around. We see they are in the Loading chamber of the Omnitrix. Ben noticed Frank was on a computer console his size by the door.

"Uh. Where did that computer come from and why are we here?" Ben asked as he walked over to Frank

"This should explain…" Frank said as he pressed a button and a hologram of a familiar old Galvin was displayed in the room

"_Frank West. I assume you are here with Ben Tennyson and is now watching this prerecorded message. I had a friend bring you to him. While Ben's ability to use the Omnitrix is… Cute…"_

"Hey!" Ben said

"_He will not get far… Not without proper training and help. The DNA Serum you took changed you to a Galvin so you could keep information on the Omnitrix better. Your former Human brain would not be able to store the information without side effects. All of the Omnitrix's Information is stored into your brain. Just let the information flow._

_I want you to teach Ben how to use the device and the aliens in it. Be his coach and teacher. Feel free to teach him how you see fit._

_Ben, listen to Frank. You'll need him…"_

The hologram faded as the message ended.

"Whoa…" Frank said

"A teacher?! Aw man!" Ben whined

"Then I guess I wont let you have access to more then 10 alien…" Frank said

"More then 10 aliens…? You're bluffing!" Ben said, " Are you bluffing?"

"No… There is a way and without that glitch too." Frank said, "Thanks to watching the Classic series and the information Azmuth pumped into me I know how every alien in your watch works. I'm pretty sure you need me and beside… I have nowhere else to go. I promise I won't betray you."

"(Sighs), Fine, but you better not betray me!" Ben said

"Scout's honor." Frank said, "Now let's get started.

"Started on what?" Ben asked

"Reunlocking Every alien you ever had." Frank said as he typed something into the computer.

We then see the ceiling open up to reveal…

"Another Loading chamber?!" Ben asked

We see the same set up above the loading chamber.

"No. Same loading chamber… different floor. You see the loading chamber has 10 floors allowing the use to have access to 10 aliens per floor, "Basically it's a different playlist. Once you have all 10 playlists unlocked you'll have 100 aliens."

"Cool!" Ben said

"I'm unlocking Playlist #2 and put Overflow, Grey Matter, Wildvine and Gax in there." Frank said

"Cool! Wait? Gax?! But Vilgax…" Ben said

"When he got his powers back the DNA Pod was placed back into the DNA Vault. AKA Locked." Frank said

We then see Shock-Rock's DNA Pod was removed from the Loading Chamber.

"Frank?" Ben asked

"I'm putting the Fulmini DNA Pod into Quarantine until I am satisfied that something like the Innervation won't happen again. But don't worry I'm putting in three new DNA Pods that should be as good as Shock-Rock." Frank said

We see a gray DNA Pod with black cracks put in where Shock-Rock's was. Then a dark blue colored DNA Pod and an orange DNA Pod were put into the 2nd floor along with Grey Matter's, Overflow's, Wildvine's and Gax's.

"OK. We're good!" Frank said as the computer slid back down

We see Ben pick up Frank and he walked out of the Omnitrix.

...

We see Ben exit the Omnitrix as the Transport Access Portal was shut down. Ben immediately put the Omnitrix back on and activated it.

We see Ben cycle through the playlist of aliens.

"Four Arms, XLR8, Grey Matter, Stinkfly, Heatblast, Diamondhead, Humungousaur, Rath, Slapback, Cannonbolt and... Four Arms? Hey! Where are my extra aliens?" Ben asked

"That was just Playlist #1 Ben. To access Playlist #2 you need to press the right triangle button on the dial." Frank explained

Ben did as he was told and Four Arms silhouette changed to...

"Wildvine, Overflow, Gax... (Gasps!) NEW ALIENS!" Ben said upon seeing the three new aliens

He was about to slam down the core when Frank quickly ran to the Omnitrix and pressed the triangle button deactivating the Omnitrix.

"Hey!" Ben complained

"Didn't you learn your lesson from last time you tried out a new alien in the helicopter?" Frank asked

"Oh right..." Ben said

We then see Gwen Tennyson enter the cargo area.

"Ben... We're about to land and... Uh... who is that?" Gwen asked upon seeing Frank

"Huh? Oh right! Gwen, this is Frank. Frank this is my cousin Gwen." Ben said

"Pleasure." Frank said

"Apparently, he was sent here to help and teach me about the Omnitrix and the aliens inside it." Ben said

"Just in time too." Gwen said

...

We see the Omni-Copter land and the Rustbucket detached and it drove away.

...

Inside the Rustbucket we see Max at the drivers seat with Gwen in the Passenger side.

Ben was at the table with Frank who was using a smartphone to do a dionotics on the Omnitrix.

"So... A Grey Matter was sent here to teach you how to use the Omnitrix and the aliens inside it properly." Max said

"Yep." Ben said

"And he just happens to have an Earth name?" Gwen asked

"Yep." Frank answered as he looked at the phone

"You know... You're the first friendly alien we've ever met." Gwen said

"And I plan to stay friendly." Frank said as he tapped the phone

We hear the Omnitrix beep and Frank said, "OK. I am done. So far there are no surprises to be found."

"What were you looking at?" Ben asked

"The Ectonurite DNA Pod." Frank said

"Ectonurite?" Gwen asked

"One of the new aliens I gave Ben. I had to make sure _it _doesn't happen again." Frank said

"It?" Ben asked

"An Ectonurite's consciousness exists even in a strand of DNA. I wanted to make sure that this one doesn't have one." Frank answered

"I still can't believe you now have 16 aliens." Gwen said

"To be fair most of them are aliens Ben previously unlocked." Frank said

"Well, I think it's good you're here. Ben could use a teacher." Max said

...

**Fin...**

**What did you think? I know how the Reboot Omnitrix works thanks to Wikia and I desided to add a few new additions of my own.**

**FYI: I don't know if this will be just a one shot or more...**


	2. Lessons 1 to 5

Ben 10 Reboot: Season 3 AU

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 2: Lessons 1 to 5

…

We go to a desert where we see Ben and Frank walking. Well, Ben was walking while Frank was on his shoulder.

"Remind me again… Why did you have Grandpa drop us off here?" Ben asked

"1… Would rather be touring that (Makes Air quotes) "Awful place" and two, this is a good place to start our practice." Frank said, "And as for the walk… I just wanted to see if you were willing to do that."

"What?!" Ben asked

"OK… (Hops off) Time for your first lesson." Frank said

"Which one of my new aliens are we trying today?" Ben asked as he activated the Omnitrix and looked at the new silhouettes

"None of them for right now." Frank said

"Say what?" Ben asked

"Right now, you're going to learn what I like to call the Quick Change function." Frank said

"Quick change?" Ben asked

"Remember when Kevin changed from alien to alien back at Castle Bishopbrook?" Frank asked

"Yes." Ben said

"His Antitrix has a Quick Change function that allows him change between aliens." Frank said

"Antitrix?" Ben asked

"It's what the marketing calls Kevin's Omnitrix… Anyway… The Omnitrix can do the same thing." Frank said

"It can?" Ben asked

"Yes. You just never used it or was aware of it. It didn't exactly come with a manual. Even if it did you wouldn't read it." Frank said

"True…" Ben admitted

"First, Transform into an alien. And please pick one you're familiar with. Like Heatblast or Overflow." Frank said

Ben reactivated the Omnitrix and selected an alien. But before he could slam it down…

"Wait!" Frank said as Ben pauses, "Press it down gently… Never slam it down."

"Why?" Ben asked

"Why do you think you sometimes get the wrong alien?" Frank asked

"Oh…" Ben said

He then gently pressed down the core…

After the flash of green light we see Wildvine where Ben stood.

"Wildvine! Nice… Haven't used him in a while." Wildvine said

"OK. To use the Quick Change feature. Think of another alien while tapping the Omnitrix symbol." Frank said

We see Wildvine tap the Omnitrix symbol but got no results. Frank then said, "Yeah, it's not something you can get right away. Keep practicing and remember… Think of the alien you want to change into."

After a few minutes we see the Omnitrix beep red and Wildvine changed back to Ben.

"Aw man!" Ben said

He walked over to Frank who was laying in the sand, sat next to him and said, "Well, I couldn't do it."

"Don't feel bad it took the classic version of Ben Tennyson to figure out how to operate the Quick Change feature. Of course the first time he tried to do it had the scratch… guard on… it. DANG IT, FRANK!" Frank said as he slapped his noggin

"What it it?" Ben asked

"I forgot to remove the scratch guard from your Omnitrix!" Frank said as he walked over to the Omnitrix and started tapping a sequence on the face plate

"Scratch guard?" Ben asked

"The reason the Omnitrix is white while you're in alien form. When it's on, it won't allow the beginning users to operate it in alien form. Unless you remove it." Frank said

"Wait… The reason it didn't work because you forgot to remove a scratch guard?!" Ben asked

"Give me a break! I've only been a Galvan for about a day! There's a lot on my mind and I mean that literally! There!" Frank said as he remove what looked like a clear piece off of the face plate

We see the Omnitrix turn green.

"Now, change into a familiar alien." Frank said

Ben selected an alien and gently pressed down the core. After the flash of green light we see Heatblast where Ben stood. Except this time the Omnitrix symbol is green instead of white.

"OK. Now tap the symbol and change into another alien." Frank said

"OK." Heatblast said

He closed his eyes and tapped the symbol. We see a flash of green light and we see Slapback where Heatblast stood.

He opened his eyes, looked down at himself and said, "Whoa! I'm Slapback!"

"Indeed you are. The Quick Change function will help you if you need to change into another alien in battle." Frank said, "And now. Use the Quick Change function to change back to Ben."

Slapback reluctantly tapped the Omnitrix symbol his back and Ben was Ben again.

"When you're done with the transformation and want to change back early. The Quick Change function will help with just that." Frank said

"What good is that?" Ben asked

"Simple… Change back early using the Quick Change function will shorten the recharge period on the device." Frank said

Ben noticed the device is green again and said, "Which means I can go hero again sooner!"

"Exactly!" Frank said, "_Now_ I'm going to teach you about one of the new aliens."

Ben activated the Omnitrix and accessed Playlist #2. He looked through the list until he asked, "Uh, Frank? There's 4 more new aliens."

"I know. Each unlocked Playlist needs to have 10 DNA pods in it at all times. No more, No less. I personalty picked 3 of the new pods and let the Omnitrix auto pick the last 4." Frank said

"So that mean I have…" Ben said as he tried to do math

After a minute, Frank said, "It's means you now have _20_ aliens instead of 10! Will you pick one already?"

"20?! Awesome!" Ben said

He then proceed to slam down the core.

Inside the green light we see orange fur grow all over his body…

When it faded we see an orange fur animalistic alien with no eyes , three gill like noses on each side of his neck and claws. The Omnitrix is on the left armband.

"(Growls… Roars… Slobbers)" the alien said

"That Ben is a Vulpamanser. While they are animalistic they are sentient. You won't be able to talk _or_ see in that form. But they are good at tracking… Just follow your nose and ears." Frank said

Ben did as Frank said and he noticed he could smell and hear better than when he was human.

"Also your nose and hearing might have increased due to your new form so…" Frank said before Ben grabbed him, and put him on his back

"Uh… What are you… AHHHH!" Frank said as he hung on to Ben as he ran across the desert

…

We go to a building where we see Gwen and Max had just left the "Awful place" and just arrived at the Rustbucket.

"That was great! I can't believe Ben missed out on it." Gwen said

"Yeah…" said a slightly tired Max

We see Max was about to unlock the door to the Rustbucket when we see Ben (Still in alien form) just arrived. Ben tapped the Omnitrix symbol and changed back to human form.

"That was awesome!" Ben said

"Uh, Ben? What kind of alien was that?" Gwen asked

"Wildmutt!/Wildmutt." Ben/Frank said in a excited/bored tone

"Wildmutt?" Gwen asked

"One of my 7 cool new aliens!" Ben said as he went inside the Rustbucket with Frank on his shoulder

"Seven?! I thought you had three?" Gwen asked as she followed them inside

…

We go to a screen where we see them on it. Watching the screen was none other than Forever Knight.

"_So… Someone's training Tennyson on using the Omnitrix. Interesting..." _Forever Knight said

…

We go to the Rustbucket where it is parked by a canyon. _(Not the Grand Canyon) _Not too far from it we see Max and Gwen at a picnic table watching Ben and Frank.

"OK, Ben. Lesson 4… Flying." Frank said

"Uh, Frank? I already know how to fly." Ben said

"Yes. As Stinkfly and Overflow. But you are unaware of another alien that can fly." Frank said

"Who's that?" Ben asked

"The one you call Heatblast." Frank said

"Hold on! Heatblast can _fly_?" Ben asked

"Yes." Frank said, "I would like you to transform into him…"

Ben quickly activated the Omnitrix, selected Heatblast and pushed down the core.

When the transformation was complete, Heatblast asked, "So. How exactly do I fly?"

"In the classic continuity, Heatblast was able to fly by standing on a flaming platform and manipulated it to float for one example." Frank said

Heatblast then set a piece of the ground on fire and stood on it. He closed his eyes and focused on getting the ground to float.

After a minute Frank said, "OK. This obviously isn't working. Ben, turn into Overflow, put out the fire and meet me back at the table." before he walked away.

…

We go to the picnic table where we see Ben and Frank there. Frank was pacing on the table while Ben was eating a sandwich.

"OK…" Frank said as he walked over to Ben, "After you're done eating, We'll be doing one more lesson for the day."

Once Ben was done eating, we see him a few paces from the table while Frank selected an alien.

Frank then pushed down the core and jumped off just as the flash of green light surrounded Ben.

When it faded we see a 5 foot tall chimp with dark blue fur and four spider legs on his back. We see he is wearing black pants and finger less gloves on his hands. We see the four spider legs that are long enough to hold Ben in the air attached to his back. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

Ben looked at his new form and said, "A new guy! What am I?" in a deep voice.

"You are an Arachmichimp. Known for their agility and spider webs." Frank said

"A whack a Chimp?" Ben asked

"Or as the classic version of you called him, Spidermonkey." Frank said

"Spidermonkey… I like it!" Spidermonkey said

"Anyway as Spidermonkey, you can fire webs from your wrists, climb on and stick to almost any surface and you now have great agility." Frank said

"Spider webs, Eh?" Spidermonkey said as he had a grin on his face

"Ben, what are you thinking… Gah!" Frank said as Spidermonkey grabbed him and put him on his shoulder

Spidermonkey made a "Spiderman" hand signal and a line of webbing was fired from the wrist. It struck and stuck to a rock.

"Whoa! This is cool… (Notices the Spider legs on his back) What are these for?" Spidermonkey asked

"The Spider legs are for multiple uses." Frank said

We see one of the upper legs struck the side of the Rustbucket, piercing it as a result. Spidermonkey quickly removed the leg and we see a small hole

"And as you can see, they're sharp and as tough as steel." Frank said

Spidermonkey tapped the Omnitrix symbol and changed back into Ben.

"How much of my allowance do you think this will cost?" Ben asked as he and Frank looked at the hole

"We can fix it. We just need a piece of metal big enough to patch this hole." Frank said

"Will this work?" Ben asked as he handed Frank a stainless steel spoon

"Perfect!" Frank said

…

We go to the Rustbucket a while later where we see Max and Gwen arrive. They went inside and saw Ben and Frank playing a Sumo Slammers video game.

"Aw come on! Of course you would win! My controller is too big for me to operate properly!" Frank complained

"Well someone's a sore loser." Ben said

…

**Fin…!**

**And now to answer some Fan Reviews:**

**To **_**Heato-kun**_**:**

**Yes, I know the wiki has a broken episode order, **_**but **_**it doesn't really matter which order I put the episodes in on this Fanfiction as long as I put the Major parts in the right order. I mean, have you actually seen the Reboot? Most of the time nothing major happens.**

**And besides this is my fanfiction and I'll do what I want.**


End file.
